Your Chocolate is Mine Forever
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: “Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Dobe. Karena cokelat yang kuinginkan itu adalah kau.”, Special Fic for SasuNaru Valentine Day, shou-ai, Boys Love, don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi ****Kishimoto **

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, OOC, Don't like don't read!!**

**.**

"**Speak"**

'**Mind'**

**.**

"Aku ingin cokelat darimu, Dobe. Dan cokelat itu hanya untukku seorang."

"Hm, cokelat untuk Teme."

"Berjanjilah,"

"Janji, Teme." Kedua jemari mereka pun bertautan di akhir bulan Januari musim semi. Janji adalah janji.

* * *

**~Your Chocolate is Mine Forever~**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

…_**For SasuNaru's Valentine Day…

* * *

**_

**_Konoha High School 09.00 a.m._**

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang berlari-lari kecil di koridor sebuah sekolah swasta di Konoha. Rambut pirangnya melayang-layang dan membuat setiap deretan poninya bergerak lembut menyentuh udara pagi. Wajahnya terlihat ceria dan berseri-seri. Senyuman lebar pun menambah manis wajah sang pemuda itu. Sebuah bungkusan berukuran sedang dengan pita biru tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Hari ini adalah _Valentine Day_. Hari dimana seseorang akan memberikan sebuah cokelat pada orang yang disayanginya. Semua siswa-siswi di KHS sudah menyiapkan cokelat buatannya masing-masing dan akan memberikannya kepada orang lain sebagai rasa kasih sayangnya. Hari itu berjalan normal dan menyenangkan tapi itu hanya sejenak bagi pemuda pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini.

'Hm, cokelat untuknya.' Langkahnya terus melewati koridor sekolah yang panjang. Mata birunya terkadang melirik ke arah bungkusan berisi cokelat di tangannya. Banyak gadis yang melihat kedatangan sang Uzumaki muda ini dan berharap akan mendapatkan sebuah cokelat darinya. Tapi itu mustahil karena cokelat itu bukanlah untuk seorang gadis ataupun perempuan melainkan untuk seorang pemuda yang menjadi rivalnya.

BRUKK!

"Hei! Hati-hati kalau berjalan!" bentak Naruto pada orang yang sudah ditabraknya.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." balas seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelamnya. "Eh, Naruto, ya?" tanya pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu. Dia menunjuk tepat pada wajah Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Hah? Kau Sai, 'kan? Kukira siapa." seru Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Maaf, kau tak apa?"

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja."

"Hei~ Bawa apa?" tanya Sai sambil melirik ke arah bungkusan cokelat yang masih berada di genggaman tangan karamel Naruto.

"Oh, ini cokelat." Naruto juga ikut melirik ke arah cokelat yang dibawanya itu.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk seseorang, seseorang yang aku sayangi," Senyuman tulus terpampang di wajah tan Naruto dan membuat Sai menyeringai.

"Hmm..." Sai berdehem panjang.

SET!

Secepat kilat tangan putih pucat itu merampas bungkusan cokelat dari tangan Naruto.

"Buat aku saja, ya?" seru Sai yang melihat secara detail bentuk bungkusan cokelat tersebut.

"Kembalikan, Sai! Itu bukan untukmu!" Tangan panjang milik Naruto berusaha menggapai cokelat yang sekarang telah menjulang tinggi di udara.

"Eits, buat aku saja, oke? Aku juga ingin mendapatkan cokelat darimu, Naru-chan."

"Grrr! Kembalikan cokelat milikku, Sai!" bentak Naruto masih dengan menggapai benda itu. Kali ini dia berjinjit dan melompat. Yang didapatkannya hanya kegagalan untuk meraih bungkusan cokelat itu. "Brengsek kau, Sai! Kembalikan!" geram Naruto menggerutukkan giginya.

"Tak akan, Na-ru-to." ujar Sai yang semakin menjijitkan kakinya agar cokelat itu semakin tak tergapai oleh Naruto.

"Hei~"

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata onyx sedang memperhatikan kedua pemuda yang sedang memperebutkan bungkusan berisi cokelat itu. "Cih!" umpatnya kesal. Mata onyx-nya memandang tajam ke arah dua pemuda yang berada di koridor sekolah. Gigi putihnya menggertak pada geraham bawahnya. Api cemburu mulai menyala di hatinya. Setelah itu dia pun pergi begitu saja.

"Nah, makasih ya, Naruto-ku." Sai mengelus rambut pirang Naruto pelan. Tangan yang satunya masih menjulang ke atas melindungi dari empunya cokelat.

"Ukh! Sialan kau, Sai!" keluh Naruto sambil menepis jemari Sai yang berada di kepalanya.

"Hm, kau memang baik." Gerakan untuk menggapai-gapai cokelat itu terhenti ketika Sai mencium rambut pirang Naruto lembut. Mata onyx itu terpejam menikmati bau harum dari pemuda pirang yang diciumnya. Hmm~

"Baka! Brengsek! Sialan!"

"Oke, jaa, Naruto-ku." Salam perpisahan sudah terucap dari bibir tipis Sai. Dia pun berjalan mundur dari Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi pemuda yang masih menampakkan kemarahannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sai!" teriak Naruto keras sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

'Cokelat untuknya diambil. Sial!'

***

"Menyenangkan, bukan? Hm~" Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitamnya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Dia memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Sesuatu yang akan membuat seseorang cemburu dan membuatnya marah besar. Senyuman licik terlihat di wajah putih pucatnya. Langkahnya terhenti dan mendekati sosok pemuda _stoic_ yang berada di dekat jendela kelas. Mata onyx dari dua pemuda itu bertemu. Yang tampak dari keduanya adalah sebuah ekspresi yang dingin.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Sai yang sudah menduduki bangku di samping Sasuke. Pandangan Sasuke pada Sai tetap tak berubah, dingin dan datar.

'Mau apa orang brengsek ini?' batin Uchiha bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tahu ini, Sasuke?" Sai berbicara sambil menampakkan sebuah bungkusan dengan pita biru yang menghiasinya di hadapan Sasuke.

"..." Sang Uchiha bungsu tetap terdiam dan tak membuka mulutnya. Walaupun penasaran dia tak ingin menampakkan rasa ingin tahunya di hadapan orang seperti Sai.

"Ini cokelat dari..." Sai beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sasuke. "... Na-ru-to." bisiknya tepat di telinga Sasuke. Senyum kemenangan diperlihatkan Sai. Dia berhasil membuat pemuda _stoic_ ini membelalakkan matanya dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Bohong," ujar Sasuke dingin. Dia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya sesaat.

"Aku tak berbohong. Ini kenyataan, Uchiha. Dia memberikan cokelatnya padaku, bukan untukmu. Dan itu secara cuma-cuma."

"Cih!"

"Kau kecewa padanya, 'kan? Kasihan~ Dia lebih memilihku daripada kau."

"Che, _shut up_, Sai! Aku percaya padanya."

"Oke, waktuku di sini sudah habis. Aku ingin balik ke kelasku dan menikmati cokelat manis ini. Jaa, Uchiha-chan~"

"Brengsek kau, Sai!"

"Terserah apa katamu, Sasuke." Sai perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati pintu kelas kemudian dia menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

***

_**Konoha High School XI-IA-1 (10.00 a.m.)**_

**Naruto's POV**

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang kelasku dengan langkah yang penuh dengan keraguan. Saat aku mencapai pintu kelas, mata onyx itu langsung memandang tepat ke arahku. Aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang sekarang terpajang di wajah miliknya. Aku bingung, tapi yang jelas wajah itu menampakkan rasa kekecewaan. Kenapa? Tatapan itu berbeda dari biasanya.

SET...

Aku mendudukkan diriku di bangku kelas yang biasa aku tempati. Letaknya tak jauh dari si Teme itu. Hanya berselang satu bangku dariku. Dari ekor mataku aku dapat melihat bahwa dia masih memperhatikan aku. Oh...

"Dobe?" Suara itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Tak lain adalah dia. Ya, dia. Dengan cepat aku pun menoleh ke arahnya dengan rasa yang mengganjal di hati. 'Tenang, Naruto. Itu hanya cokelat.'

"Apa, Teme?" sahutku dengan nada yang seperti biasa. Aku harus begitu, 'kan?

"Cokelat," ujarnya yang berhasil membuat jantungku meloncat keluar.

"Ah? Co-cokelat?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Terbongkar sudah semuanya. Sial! Aku harus beralasan apa padanya?

"Aku ingin cokelat, Dobe."

"Sasuke... Cokelatmu... Itu... Anu..." Dengan gagap dan bodohnya aku sudah membongkar semuanya.

"Aku tahu," serunya sambil memandang lembut ke arahku.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hn, tentu saja. Sai yang memberitahukanku bahwa-"

"Maaf, maaf, Teme. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Maaf, seharusnya aku-"

"Bodoh!" potongnya sambil menggeret kerah bajuku. Wajahku terlampau dekat dengannya. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Dobe. Karena cokelat yang kuinginkan itu adalah kau."

"A-apanya?" Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahiku. "Te-Teme?" Dia tak menghiraukanku. Bibir itu, bibir manis itu...

CUP!

Bibir manis itu telah menyentuh dengan lembut bibir milikku. Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? "Ngh~"

"KYAA~~" Teriakan itu membuatku kaget dan menjauhkan diriku dari Sasuke. Semua siswi di kelasku berteriak dengan cempreng dan berisiknya. 'Matilah aku!'

"Ada yang keberatan?" Mata biruku langsung menoleh ke arahnya yang sekarang berdiri tegak di depan mejanya. Semua gadis-gadis itu hanya tutup mulut dan tak angkat bicara. Sementara aku hanya bisa membatu. Itu konyol!

SET!

Tangan putih susu itu menggeretku dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke menarik tanganku keluar kelas. Dan itu membuatku bingung.

"Heh? Mau ke mana?" kataku sambil mengikuti langkah kakinya yang berjalan begitu cepat.

"Kita ambil barang milikku, Dobe."

"Hah?"

Semua orang yang berada di koridor melihat ke arahku dan Sasuke yang sedang... bergandengan tangan. Jangan salah paham! Dia yang menggeretku tiba-tiba dan sekarang aku hanya patuh padanya. Setelah melewati beberapa kelas nampaklah sebuah papan tulisan 'XI-IA-3'.

'Ini kelas Sai. Mau apa Sasuke ke sini?'

"Akh! Teme bodoh!" teriakku lantang.

"Hn, aku memang bodoh. Tapi tak sebodoh kau yang tak bisa menjaga barang itu." Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan hanya terdiam. Benar perkataan si Teme. Langkah kami terus mendekat ke arah pemuda yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke itu. Sai kini sedang memegang bungkusan cokelat itu. Jemari pucatnya mulai membuka dengan perlahan benda itu.

Satu, dua, tiga.

"Ayo kita makan cokelat i-" Kata-kata Sai terputus ketika tangan Sasuke merampas dengan kasar bungkusan cokelat yang sudah terbuka itu.

"Ini milikku," seru Sasuke sambil menjauhkan cokelat itu dari hadapan Sai.

"Hm? Menarik, aku ketahuan, ya? Ambil saja aku tak jadi memakan cokelat itu."

"Brengsek kau!"

BUAKK!!

Sebuah hantaman mendarat dengan indah di pipi Sai. Aku senang melihatnya begitu. Hahaha...

"Naruto~"

"Shut up!" bentak Sasuke pada Sai.

"Jaa, Sai. _Happy Valentine Day for you._" Seruku seraya meninggalkannya. Wajahnya mulai terlihat lebam. Oh~

**End Naruto's POV**

***

"Kau ini bodoh apa tolol, Dobe?" Makian itu meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha bungsu. Perkataan pedas nan menusuk hati.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Ghaa!! Diam!"

"..." Adu mulut yang pendek itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit saja. Sampai tangan putih susu itu menyentuh poni pirang pemuda di depannya dan membuat mata biru itu terbelalak.

"Aku senang kau membuatkannya untukku, Dobe." Nada itu terdengar lembut dan membuat hati sang Uzumaki luluh.

"Hah? Itu..."

"_Happy Valentine Day_, Dobe." Kali ini yang datang hanyalah sebuah kecupan hangat dari sang Teme pada Dobe-nya. Tapi mungkin lain kali kecupan itu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menegangkan.

"Hm, _Happy Valentine Day too_, Teme."

**Aku menepati janji itu. Dan janji adalah janji.**** Uchiha Teme dan Uzumaki Dobe**

**...END..****.

* * *

**

**Gaje nich fict. Bener-bener dech. Tapi yang jeLas ini buat ngerayain Valentine Day SasuNaru. Hohoho... :)**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict ini.**

...skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew...

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
